


Hot Priest Gangbanged by Evil Nurses Who Never Went to Medical School

by considerate_skeleton



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Rape, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/pseuds/considerate_skeleton
Summary: With a shared nemesis finally at their mercy, it would be a shame for Black Pudding and Bloody Mary to end their collaboration so soon.
Relationships: Black Pudding/Bloody Mary/Pretzel (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Hot Priest Gangbanged by Evil Nurses Who Never Went to Medical School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).

Black Pudding dumped the limp body in her arms unceremoniously on the basement floor. She turned to her companion, shaking out her sore wrists. “Couldn’t you have just made him float?”

“Didn’t wanna,” Bloody Mary replied. “Why should I waste valuable magic on someone like him?”

Rolling her eyes, Black Pudding went about binding Pretzel’s wrists behind his back. The priest’s overworked body had finally given out after a long struggle with Black Pudding’s experimental toys, and it had taken little more than a jab from her syringe to knock Pretzel out cold. The effect wouldn’t last forever, but it didn’t need to. She and Bloody Mary needed Pretzel to be awake for the fun part.

If Pretzel thought either of them were going to be satisfied with simply killing him, he was in for a surprise.

Bloody Mary shivered in the chill of the basement, wrapping an arm around his waist. At a nod from Black Pudding, he brought his own wrist to his fangs, opening a wound that bled freely.

Crouching down beside the bound priest, Mary pushed Pretzel’s mouth open and let his blood slide down his enemy’s throat. “Drink up, Father,” he murmured.

After the first few unconscious swallows, Pretzel began to stir. Mary’s blood had an intoxicating, arousing effect on humans, and clearly on food souls too. It wasn’t long before Pretzel was openly sucking on Mary’s bloodstained fingers, eyes fluttering open.

Seeing Bloody Mary’s smug face - and Black Pudding’s sly smile over Mary’s shoulder - woke him up.

“You-”

Pretzel tried to move and say something. Both attempts were thwarted; the former by his bonds, the latter by Mary shoving his fingers down Pretzel’s throat. The priest coughed and gagged.

“That’s enough self-righteous talk out of you,” Black Pudding said. “I have unfinished business with you, and I’m sure Mary here has a grudge or two of his own. And since I’m so generous, we won’t even skip right to the torture.”

Mary withdrew his fingers. Pretzel sputtered for a moment before struggling to his knees and glaring at them. “God will never forgive your sins,” he spat.

Still acting all high and mighty even when he’d been beaten. They could fix that.

Pretzel started to ramble on again. Something something affront to God and His ways, something something judgment and hellfire. Nothing new. Mary had evidently gotten adept at ignoring the priest’s rantings; he paid them no mind as he used his claws to cut away the black clothes from Pretzel’s chest. Likely Mary had been forced to listen to them day in and day out while at the church’s mercies.

Black Pudding wasn’t so desensitized, and she’d had enough. Pretzel was effectively silenced by her heel connecting with his crotch.

“Oooh.” Bloody Mary perked up with obvious interest, watching Pretzel curl over his lap and grunt in pain. Black Pudding ground her heel down on his cock. “I like your style, ‘Nurse.’”

“Thank you, ‘Doctor.’” Black Pudding reached down and gripped Pretzel’s hair, forcing the food soul’s head back. His pupils were blown wide, and he opened his mouth in a silent gasp at the rough touch.

Ah, perfect timing. Mary’s blood was kicking in.

“Wh-” Pretzel licked his split, blood-crusted lips. “What have you done to me?”

“Nooothing,” Mary sang with over-the-top innocence, winding his arms around Pretzel’s shoulders. Pretzel shivered at the touch. Black Pudding doubted it was from the chill in Mary’s hands. “We’re just having a little fun. And since you’re so damned uptight, I gave you a little something to bring your desires to the surface.”

“Bloody Mary, I won’t - ngh!” Whatever sermon Pretzel had been about to launch into, it died on his lips at the stirring of arousal through his whole body. Black Pudding could feel it, in the twitching length pinned under her shoe. It was easy to see, as well; Pretzel buried his face in Mary’s chest, overwhelmed and confused by the urges coursing through him.

“Poor, poor Pretzel,” Mary murmured. Black Pudding had never seen Mary so happy. “So repressed. I’ve been saying for years that you kill so much because it’s your only form of stress relief. If you’d just get laid every once in a while, you wouldn’t be such a cold-blooded murderer.”

“Don’t project your - your debauchery onto me,” Pretzel growled, trying to wrestle out of Mary’s grip. “I am nothing like-”

“Oh, shut up.”

Black Pudding’s palm collided with Pretzel’s cheek. The noise Pretzel made in response was...something. A keen that was a little pain and a lot of desire.

Black Pudding cocked her head.

She slapped him again.

“Stop,” Pretzel said, but the plaintive, breathless tone did little to make it sound sincere. Neither did the flush filling Pretzel’s cheeks.

“Oh my, Father,” Mary said. “I had you pegged for a sadist. Was I wrong?”

“I have no...no interest in your - your perverted games.”

Mary reached between Pretzel’s legs, pushing them apart. The priest’s pants were still intact, but even the thick black fabric couldn’t hide the wet spot forming on the crotch.

Black Pudding and Bloody Mary spoke in unison:

“Liar.”

* * *

“I’m keeping him,” Black Pudding announced, leaning back in her chair. Pretzel’s head was buried between her legs. The prudish priest was no expert, but he made up for it with the strength behind his jaw. He glared up at her, angry tears welling in the corners of blue eyes.

“Only if I get to take turns with him,” Bloody Mary said. “He’s a lot more pleasant when he’s using his tongue where it’s needed. In fact, I’d say he’s almost cute like this.”

‘Like this’ was: On his knees, disheveled, mostly naked, flushed with a mix of arousal and humiliation, servicing Black Pudding with his mouth while Bloody Mary slowly and insistently inserted the links of Pretzel’s own chains into the priest’s ass. The same blessed chains Pretzel had used to bind Mary himself numerous times; the vampire was having so much fun with that bit of poetic justice.

“How is it, Father?” Mary asked, shoving the cold metal deeper. “Do you feel more holy, now?”

Pretzel’s lips were otherwise occupied, but his cock did the talking for him. It, at least, was honest: Leaking and twitching at every new inch Mary added to his violation. It was, Black Pudding had to admit, a pretty sight.

She could get used to this.


End file.
